User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drogo page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KarinS (Talk) 05:58, 24 July 2011 :Welcome! Hope you will enjoy your stay here! Are you a reader or a tv series watcher? :) LordofOnions (Talk) 11:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::TV series watcher. I read a bit of fantasy, but never 'A Song of Ice and Fire' series for some reason. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Jul 2011 7:51 AM Pacific Duplicate images Hi there, many thanks for your contributions to the Wiki. Please note that almost all of the images you've added to the Wiki are actually already on the website. We're trying to stop too many duplicate images being added to the Wiki. I know it's tedious with 800 images on the site, but please check the image you want to upload isn't already present before uploading. Cheers again for your contributions and have fun on the site! :-) --Werthead 17:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not only that the pictures are duplicate: the whole page is. There is already a page for all actors (see Characters), plus a page for all actors (see Actors). Both pages are linked from the top menu... Regards, KarinS 18:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions. Fandyllic could you use the community forum instead of using Wertheads talk page for suggestions. It can quickly get crowded in here. Also the logo is ripped off the game of thrones game logo. We have been looking for a new logo for some time. LordofOnions (Talk) 18:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't sure if a community consensus was needed for changing the wordmark, but I will post something in the forums also. I can also make a logo based on the TV series logo, if that's what is really wanted. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Jul 2011 11:07 AM Pacific ::Its more so that all the admins can see the proposal. I have already found a proper logo, but it needs to be edited. I have posted it in the suggestion box. File:Game of Thrones new logo.png. LordofOnions (Talk) 18:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I made a new wordmark based on the TV series logo, see the forum post. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Jul 2011 11:36 AM Pacific GoT Logo Hi, I would like to know which font do you use to create your GoT logo for this wiki ? Thank you Quentin Cobbaert 10:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I only used a font called Charlemagne for the word "wiki" and then I did some hand editing on the W and the K. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Aug 2011 8:23 AM Pacific